Omega II
by Zombie
Summary: On a remote island in the middle of nowhere, the survivors of the greatest disaster of all time discover that their ordeal is far from over... Sequal to Omega, please r&r!!


OMEGA II  
Written by Christopher English  
  
Author note : Ok, here it is. After a fairly long gap, I've decided to continue my story Omega in this sequel, imaginatively titled "Omega II". I suggest that you read Omega before you read this, so then you'll know what's going on better (Like the whole Jake thing). Hopefully this will answer all the questions that Omega made you ask, but will undoubtedly cause you to ask new ones. And before you ask me "Why is this in the Resident Evil section when it is not tied in with the games?", I'll repeat what I said at the start of Omega. This is a story based on the ideas of the games. It's basically what I'd do with the story if I got to make them. I also felt that I'd be limited if I had to keep within the boundaries of the Resident Evil saga, so that's why you'll see no Umbrella, no Redfields, no Raccoon City stuff. sorry to all you die-hard Resi fans, but this is just a story based on the games. Just imagine it as a new part of it, with new characters, etc. Just don't moan about it. Now, on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The sea looked like a never ending sheet of golden silk, gently waving from the slight breeze brushing over it's surface. Jake looked out into the distance, an island separating him and the end of the Earth. The world seemed quiet, like it was dead. It was a shock to his senses after the death and carnage he'd witnessed for over a week.  
The slight bang of the closing door behind him startled him, but he didn't show it. If his heart could still beat, it would have missed one. He turned around. Anna walked over to him, then saw the island. "Our destination?" she asked, nodding her head slightly towards it.  
"Yeah." Jake answered. "Could be forever until we find another."  
"It's beautiful." Anna stated, not taking her eyes off it.  
"I know." Jake replied. He pulled his beretta from his jacket and looked at it. "Hopefully, we won't need these things again."  
  
The tiny wooden lifeboat jolted to a stop as the bottom dug into the wet sand. The survivors of L.A. jumped out and waded to the bright yellow beach, exhausted. Most of them collapsed on the sand, unable to believe that they had made it through the ordeal which had by now destroyed the entire population of North and South America, not to mention the small island of Johnston Atoll. Henry looked at the boat in the ocean. "We'd better leave it there, just in case." he stated.  
As he closed his mouth to end his sentence, Jake spotted a missile smash into the hull, and the boat exploded into millions of wooden fragments and flame. They all shielded their eyes, then looked at the wreckage of their escape transport, still aflame.  
A fighter jet screamed past them, disappearing behind the tree line. "Run!" Anna yelled, and they all scattered into the woodland, praying it would give them some protection from their attacker. They could hear the jet flying overhead.  
Jake took his beretta out again and looked up into the blue sky. "Damn." he muttered, unable to get a clear shot. "Wait here!" he ordered to the rest, and ran back out onto the beach.  
"Jake!" Anna yelled, but was too late to stop him. Jake was now in the open. The jet returned to site, firing it's machine gun at Jake. He rolled out of the way as the bullets cut into the sand, sending sprays of it up into the air. It flew past him, and banked to one side, ready to return and kill anything it saw. Jake aimed up at it and fired repeatedly.  
One bullet punched a hole in the cockpit, letting the next through, ploughing through the pilot's forehead. He slumped onto the controls, and the plane veered downwards.  
Jake noticed the direction of the crashing jet. It was heading straight towards him. "Oh, shit!" he yelled, running back to the trees. The plane hit the sand a few feet behind him, the explosion propelling him up off his feet and into the trees. He landed with a thud on a large wooden log, disappearing into the large bush behind it.  
The humans ran towards where Jake had landed, Anna leading them. She jumped onto the log, unable to see Jake. "Jake!" she called, frantic. He couldn't be dead, she knew it. He already was, he can't do it to her again. She heard someone in the bush cough, then lots of rustling.  
"Jesus Christ. That was intense." Jake stated, crawling out of the bush, seemingly unscathed. Anna jumped off the log and hugged him tight. He held her equally as hard, then kissed her. Trevor looked at the plane's wreckage, then Jake.  
"Bloody hell. You should be charcoal grill." he told him. Anna and Jake parted lips and smiled.  
"Must be an advantage of being killed." Jake replied. They stopped hugging, and everyone looked at each other. "Ok gang, here's the situation." Jake began to explain. "We are now, momentarily, stuck on this island. We have no idea where it is, or what is here. What ammo do we have?" he looked at Henry. He looked at the lifeboat, thankfully unscathed.  
"Jack shit." he answered. "A pistol each, a spare magazine each. Three assault rifles, four magazines between them."  
"Maybe this virus didn't reach here." Kylie stated, hopeful. Jake nodded.  
"Hopefully not. But we'd better take this stuff with us, just in case." he said. He looked around at everyone. "Ok ramblers, let's get rambling."  
  
As the group walked through the forest area, Henry slowed down to walk beside Lucy, who was at the end of the group. "You ok?" he asked her. She nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks. You?" she replied.  
"I'm ok." he said. "You leave anybody behind?" Lucy looked at him, slightly puzzled. "Family, friends?"  
"A bunch of friends, a brother and a sister." Lucy answered, looking down slightly. "What about you?"  
"A few friends. No family." Henry replied. "Any of those friends someone special?" Lucy smiled and shook her head.  
"No. Not really." she answered. "You leave behind a girlfriend or something?"  
"No." Henry said. "Nobody like that."  
"How come?" Lucy asked, looking at him slightly.  
"Didn't really know anybody in L.A. to be honest." Henry explained. "I'd just been transferred there, never got the chance to settle down. Why didn't you have a boyfriend, or husband?" Lucy shrugged.  
"I just never found the right person." she replied. Suddenly, something jumped out in front of them, and she screamed. Henry drew his weapon out and aimed at it as the others spun round and done the same.  
They all looked at the raccoon, who stayed where it was. Everyone sighed, and put their guns away. "It's safe." Jake stated. "It's not infected."  
"How do you know?" Dave asked, looking at the animal.  
"I can tell when something's infected and when something isn't." Jake explained. "One of the advantages of having the virus."  
"This could mean the island's free from the disease." Kylie insisted.  
"It's looking good." Trevor replied, then turned around and continued walking. Jake and Anna did the same, and then Kylie and Dave followed after watching the creature for a few moments. It scurried into some bushes, then Henry and Lucy started to follow the others.  
The small animal ran along the forest floor, hopping over logs and obstacles, until it reached a large bush. It slowed down and walked up to it, noticing something was off. Suddenly, a hand shot out and grabbed the animal, swiftly pulling it into the bush.  
  
A group of seven humans ran through the forest. Four men, three women. Two of the men were leading the group, whilst the other two were at the back. These two were the only ones with weapons, and fired wildly behind them at something chasing them. "Over there!" one of the leading men yelled, pointing up at a rock formation. As the trees parted, they saw it was the side of a cliff, or a mountain.  
The first two reached the high ledge, and stopped. They turned around, and helped the first woman up. The two men with guns reached them and reloaded. "We're running outta bullets here!" one of them stated. The second woman reached the top of the ledge, and the two men helped up the last as the weapon carrying two fired into the woods again.  
The first woman stood up and turned around, and she screamed. One of the men with a gun heard her, and quickly spun around. He couldn't see what she was screaming at, but instinctively threw the gun up at her. She saw it land on the ground next to her, and she quickly picked it up and fired.  
The first two men scrambled up the ledge, and leant over the edge to reach the other two. They both grabbed their arms, and were hauled up onto the rocky pathway leading up the mountain. The man reclaimed his gun from the woman, and they all ran along the path, their eyes darting around wildly in case they saw any more of the things they'd ben running from.  
They reached an opening in the side of the mountain. It was dark inside, but luckily one of the men had a flashlight with them. He flicked it on and shone the beam inside the opening. He couldn't decide whether it was a cave or a tunnel. "We'd be better off in there." he told the others. "I don't think there's a whole lot in there."  
"Ok." one of the women said. "It's the safest looking place up here." The man nodded, and slowly walked in, followed by the others. One of the gunmen was at the front with him, the other at the back. He lit a match, lighting up his view slightly, in case anything tried to sneak up on them in the darkness. He was shaking slightly, and tried to stop himself. He didn't want the others to think he was scared. He knew he was. But he didn't realize that the others were just as petrified for their lives as he was.  
  
Jake looked around the street for anybody. It was a ghost town. The others stood behind him. "There's nobody here." he stated, taking a few steps forward.  
"Deja vu." Anna muttered, following him. Everyone looked around, the fact that the town was dead making their hopes of a peaceful time drop rapidly. There weren't even any birds singing in trees or the sky, no dogs barking. No noise whatsoever, except for the whistling sound of the wind brushing past the survivors' ears.  
"Anybody here?" Trevor yelled, looking from building to building. "Anybody?" The answer was silent, and Trevor looked at the others."Well ain't this a bloody catastrophe?" he stated, not sounding too happy. "It looks like this place has that bloody virus, and now we're stuck again." Jake looked at him sternly.  
"There's no need to panic." he told him. "I told you nobody is here, that includes zombies and the like."  
"And you know that for definite?" Trevor asked, doubting him. Jake nodded. "Well that makes me feel a whole lot better." Trevor mocked, and walked down the street, still looking around in case Jake was wrong. The others followed him.  
They all suddenly heard a noise destroy the silence. A clattering sound. Everybody drew their guns and aimed at the source of the sound. It took them moments to realize it was only an empty drinks can rolling along the road, helped along by the wind.  
Everybody sighed and replaced their weapons. The sudden event had startled them, and they looked around again, just checking that they didn't miss any other movement. The town was still as silent as it was before. "Looks like we have the town to ourselves." Dave stated, almost delighted. "I say we take this possibly short amount of time to have a bit of fun with ourselves. Just relax a bit, do what we want." Henry nodded.  
"I agree." he said. "We deserve it." Jake looked at them, wearing a half smile.  
"Too fucking right." he declared. "But nobody leave this town. Meet here tomorrow. About... midday." Everyone nodded, then went there separate ways. Jake watched as they disappeared down the two roads ahead, then looked to his side. Anna was still there. She looked back at him.  
"What?" she asked, smiling. "You didn't think I'd let you leave my side again, did you?" Jake smiled, then passionately kissed her.  
  
"Hey, not bad!" Dave stated as he, Kylie and Trevor walked into the bar at the bottom of one of the roads. It was deserted. About three or four pint glasses still had beer in, some half full, others almost empty. Dave walked over to the table in the corner and picked up a packet of cigarettes. He opened it, took one out and placed the packet back down on the table. He looked over to Kylie. "Smoke?" he asked her. She shook her head. Dave shrugged, and looked around the table for a lighter. He looked over to Trevor, who was now standing behind the bar, looking around at all the drinks. "Hey, you got a light?" Dave called. Trevor looked up, then picked up a box of matches. He threw them to him, then returned to looking at the bottles.  
"Goddamn, we've hit the fucking jackpot!" he stated, almost laughing as he spoke. He picked up a bottle of whisky from under the counter, looked at it, and opened it.  
"Yeah, we got the whole town to ourselves." Kylie said, sitting down opposite Dave. Trevor opened the bottle and poured some into a glass. He downed it in one, and slammed the glass back onto the counter. It burnt his throat, but he liked it.  
"I doubt I'll be leaving this place tonight." he muttered, pouring himself another glass.  
"Just go steady." Kylie told him. "We might be leaving tomorrow, you don't wanna be hung over."  
"Going?" Trevor said, downing his drink again. "Bugger that." Dave laughed.  
"I'll drink to that!" he stated, and walked over to the bar. Trevor pulled out another glass and poured Dave some whisky. He looked at Kylie.  
"Care to join us?" Trevor asked her. She smiled, and walked over to them.  
  
Henry walked down a darkened street alone, smoking a cigarette he'd taken from one of the deserted stores. He looked around, listening to the silence. He took a mouthful of beer from the bottle he'd also taken from the store. He expected a zombie to appear in an alleyway, or some other creature to start coming after him. But none of this happened. He took another drag from his cigarette, and blew it out again. He heard footsteps behind him. He stopped and turned around, his hand hovering over his holstered gun.  
Lucy walked up to him. "Hi." she said, stopping in front of him.  
"Hi." Henry replied. He took another drag from his cigarette as they stood in silence. "You ok?" he asked, breaking their silence. She nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks. You?" she replied. Henry nodded, then continued walking. Lucy followed him, walking beside him. "What are you doing out here in the cold? Alone, as well?" she asked him. Henry took another mouthful of beer and swallowed it.  
"I felt like having a walk." he stated. "And I'm not alone, you're here." Lucy smiled slightly.   
"Do you think we're safe on this island?" she suddenly asked him. Henry shrugged.  
"I don't know. I hope so." he answered. He handed her the bottle. She took it, drunk some, then handed it back. "What are you doing out here alone, anyway?" he asked her, taking a final drag on his cigarette before throwing it into the road.  
"I guess I wanted a walk too." she replied. "And I'm not alone now." She slowly took his hand in hers as they continued walking down the road. He noticed, and stopped.  
"You never will be." he told her, then kissed her lips gently. She put her arms around him as he did so. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled away. They couldn't think of anything to say. "You wanna go get a drink or something?" Henry asked, trying to break the silence. Lucy smiled.  
"Sure, ok." she replied. Henry smiled as well, and put his arm around her as they made their way to the bar.  
  
Jake pressed a few buttons on a CD player that was in the living room to a house that he and Anna had broken into. The music started up, and the Beatles song, Please Please Me, echoed around the room. Jake sat down on the sofa next to Anna. "At least this place is deserted." he stated. "Otherwise we'd end up as dinner for the locals." Anna laughed slightly.  
"I hope you're right about the lack of dead people here." she told him. "But I think we'd better check around more of the island tomorrow. Just in case anything is here." Jake nodded.  
"I don't know whether the others will want to leave this place in a hurry." he stated. "But if you want to go, I'll be happy to go check." Anna smiled.  
"Good." she said. "I just don't want to have to go through all that again."  
"I don't think anybody does." Jake reminded her. "Also, we can find out where the locals are. A whole town deserted isn't right." Anna nodded.  
"Damn right." she said. "When we meet with the others tomorrow, we'll tell them our plan, and they can choose what they want to do." Jake nodded slightly.  
"Good plan." he said. "So that gives us the rest of tonight and the morning." he added. Anna smiled.  
"Indeed it does." she replied, and they kissed.  
  
Stuart and Lucy walked into the bar, and the noise seemed to rise as the doors opened. The jukebox was on, playing U2's song Beautiful Day. Dave, Kylie and Trevor looked at them, and realized that they weren't zombies. "Welcome!" Trevor stated. Stuart smiled at him.  
"Having fun?" he asked, walking up to the bar. Dave and Kylie were laughing, and holding a drink each.  
"Too bloody right." Trevor told him. He banged his hand on the counter suddenly. "So, what'll it be?" he asked, looking at both him and Lucy.  
"I'll have a pint of anything, and..." He looked at Lucy.  
"I'll have a whisky." she stated. Henry smiled again.  
"Heavy drinker." he said, then looked at Trevor again. He nodded to him, and started to pour the drinks. He finished, and handed them over.  
"On the house." he told them, laughing. The three of them were obviously drunk. Henry handed Lucy her drink, then started to drink his beer. "You seen the other two?" Trevor asked them both. "Anna and that dead guy." They shook their heads. "Shame. They coulda joined us all for a drink. Celebrate the end of the world." He laughed, as did Dave and Kylie. Stuart and Lucy laughed slightly, but as they weren't as drunk as the others, they didn't find it as funny.  
"Are we gonna be here from now on?" Lucy asked, mainly to Stuart. "This town." Stuart shrugged.  
"It would be a shame not to stay, but I think we'll probably search the island before we settle down." he explained. Trevor put his bottle of whisky down after hearing this.  
"Bollocks to that." he stated. "We've got it made here! What's the point of leaving?"  
"There might be more of those creatures on the island." Stuart told him.  
"What, so we're gonna go find them?" Dave asked, joining in the argument.  
"No, but it would be better to find them and take them out before they find us." Stuart explained. "But, I doubt we'll do that just yet."  
"Good." Trevor muttered. "I ain't going anywhere until this whole bar is empty!" They all laughed, and Trevor drunk some more from his bottle of whisky.  
  
The seven survivors had found a large, hall sized hollowing inside the mountain, after an hour of searching the maze that lead into it. They had decided to rest there. They had just faced a horrifying massacre, and were lucky to survive. Their town had been attacked by strange creatures, and nobody seemed to be able to do anything to stop them from killing and devouring the entire population of the town. The seven of them had found each other in the confusion, and made their way through the woods, and to the mountain. One of the men had stated that he and his friends always used to play in the tunnels, so that's how they knew that they existed.  
Two of the men, Joe Phillips and Peter Morris, had weapons. They were in their mid-twenties by the look of them. Nobody else knew why they had them, but nobody really cared. All that mattered was how they would survive. And now the two men were low on ammo. "How many left?" Joe asked.  
"One and a half clips." Peter answered, pulling out his pistol to check. He then looked at his friend. "What about you?" Joe pulled out his gun.  
"Only the one clip." he replied, reloading the weapon and discarding the empty clip. The girl next to him, Hannah, sighed slightly. She was almost 17 years old, but had managed to make it through the ordeal better than most adults would.  
"So does that mean we're screwed?" she asked bluntly. Joe smiled slightly, but nobody saw because it was too dark. All that was used as light was a small bonfire near them. They had the idea that maybe it would ward off the creatures long enough to notice them.  
"No, it just means we'd better start avoiding these things rather than killing them." he answered. Hannah nodded slightly, then laid down on her back.  
"Do you think anybody else survived?" asked Victoria. She was in her twenties, and the incident had shaken her up badly.  
"I'm sure they did." Adam reassured her. He was also in his twenties. The other two, a couple in their thirties, didn't speak. Their names were Bruce and Julia Hawksley. They hadn't spoken a word since they arrived at the mountains, and it was obvious that the whole incident back at the town had traumatized them the most. The others weren't surprised by this. Nobody had lived in the town for as long, so they knew a lot of the people who had been killed.  
The tunnels had been silent since they had arrived. Maybe the creatures didn't know about them. Or they just didn't enter them. Regardless of these possibilities, Joe and Peter decided that they'd keep a careful ear out for any noises that came from anywhere past the fire. They also had to look, but the light from the fire made it difficult to focus on anything past it. Joe thought about ways that they would be able to get off the island. He couldn't think of many ways. He decided to wait until everybody was ready to leave before choosing a way to escape this Hell. 


End file.
